


Mfumbe’s tragic tale

by Moptop



Category: A book - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Hate, Sad, Worms, everybody - Freeform, love worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moptop/pseuds/Moptop
Summary: Birds aren’t the only ones who can enjoy a nice big meal of worms.





	Mfumbe’s tragic tale

Everybody hates me  
I think i’ll eat some worms  
Big ones, small ones  
All kinds of ones  
The ones that squiggle and squirm.

I loved worms, but I would never let anyone know this deep dark secret.

Until now

 

~~~later~~~

"Mfumbe get down here right this instant!" It was my mom, she found out! But how? I was so confused I thought I hid it so well!

I exited my room and went downstairs to my mom she was angry, oh so angry. She was furious! I wanted to run but thats when I noticed who was standing behind her.

It was my best friend, Everybody. Yes, his name was Everybody. He was staring, tears in his eyes worms in his hands.

Wait, worms? My mouth began to water I completely forgot about my mom standing there and I pounced at the worms!

"Mfumbe!" My mom shouted as I tackled Everybody to the ground gobbling up the worms. I couldn't stop myself! It was like I was possessed by some mad worm craving psychopath!

"So its true." Everybody said tears running down their face, "you do eat worms. I should have known."

And with that he got up and left. I never saw Everyone again after that, he hated me, I just knew it.

As for my mom, that look of disappointment never left her face. But you know what? Thats ok because I think i'll eat some worms.

 

~The squiggly squirmy end~


End file.
